Rescue
by Sakura no Umi
Summary: Juudai thought with the help of a red cape he could fly. Luckily for him is guardian angel was able to find him under the tree when no one else knew about his escapade.


Elemental Hero Juudai was inspired by TechnicolorNina's As Day Ends With Night.

**EDIT: **Thanks to the advice from TechnicolorNina I edited this story. It has also been proofread and every single comma has been put in its correct place by Windswift (I love you even if you really want to smack me right now)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and never will.

_Rescue_

Yuuki Juudai had received a cape recently from his parents. With his red cape strapped around his neck he was determined to be a hero just like the Elemental Heroes. His quest for saving the world found him in the backyard running with his arms outstretched as his cape flapped in the breeze he created.

"Elemental Hero Juudai saves the world yet again!" he cried as he ran around the backyard.

His sights landed on the tree in the corner. He tried to climb it, and made it up a couple of branches, but managed to scrap his knees in the process. Juudai didn't notice the pain or the blood running down his legs, instead he was more intent with jumping out of the tree to see if he could fly. The soon to be six-year-old soon learned that little boys were not meant for flying even with red super hero capes attached. He came crashing back down to earth thanks to gravity. As he landed he heard a crunch from his leg and then there was pain.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he cried as tears streamed down his face. His parents however weren't home, and there wasn't a babysitter. Some power that be seemed to answer his cries for help as a spirit appeared before him.

"Oh, Juudai," the spirit exclaimed.

"Who are you?" he sniffled as he tried to wipe the tears and snot off his face, not wanting the stranger to see he had been crying.

"I'm Yubel. I'm here to help you and I'm supposed to protect you."

"Really?" he sniffled.

"Yeah," she replied as she came over to him and carefully dried his face. "So where does it hurt?"

"My leg."

She looked at it and knew it was bent at an angle that it shouldn't be.

"It's going to be alright," she told him as she wrapped him in a hug and rubbed his back in comforting circles until she was sure he was calm.

"I'm going to be right back. I'm just going to get help."

"Okay," he sniffled, still slightly scared that she wouldn't come back.

Yubel disappeared and then reappeared in front of a neighbor's house. She wasn't quite sure why she picked that house; she just had a feeling that the person inside would be able to help. She rang the doorbell and waited, getting her third eye ready to hypnotize the person who answered the door.

Osamu answered the door figuring it was probably Juudai. He had been planning to go over there in a little bit to check up on the boy. Juudai's parents were hardly ever home and left the boy to his own devices. He didn't know why the boy's parents never hired a babysitter for him. Osamu had begun to make it a habit to head over every once in a while to check on Juudai and to make the boy lunch and sometimes dinner. When Osamu wasn't over there Juudai would usually came over to Osamu's house. Usually he just wanted to look through Osamu's Duel Monster cards, and then play make-believe with the monsters. Other times he wanted to watch the duels on TV with him. Then there were times when he had shown up on the doorstep in tears either hurt physically or sometimes emotionally when a play date with one of his friends didn't go so well. As Osamu opened the door he really hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Hello," Osamu called as he opened the front door.

Osamu would have been taken aback by the sight that met him on the front step, but he didn't have that luxury. He was hypnotized by Yubel's third eye before he could react.

"I want you to call an ambulance and tell them that the boy next door fell out of a tree and broke his leg."

Yubel dematerialized, and Osamu was left standing in the doorway thinking, 'What in the world just happened?' Then everything caught up to him, mainly: Juudai, tree, and fell.

Osamu hastily slid his shoes on and ran next door. He didn't take the time to walk through Juudai's house to the backyard, instead he jumped the white fence and hurried over to where the tree in the corner was. There was Juudai under the tree, leg bent at an angle that indicated it was broken.

"Juudai!" he cried as he rushed over to the boy, checking him for injuries besides the broken leg. Other than that, Osamu only noticed the scraped knees that he assumed were from climbing the tree in the first place.

"Osamu," Juudai said, happy that someone else was here, that everything was going to be okay.

"I'll be right back, Juudai. I'm going to go inside to call an ambulance so that we can get your leg fixed up."

"Okay," Juudai replied hesitantly, hoping that when Osamu went into the house he wasn't going to disappear like Yubel had and not come back.

It was five minutes later when Osamu reappeared back outside much to Juudai's relief. Osamu sat down across from Juudai and with the damp washcloth he had brought he began to clean Juudai's face.

"What were you trying to do when you fell, Juudai?"

"I was going to fly like the Elemental Heroes, but my cape didn't work."

"Juudai, people were not made to fly. The closest we can get to flying is through airplanes."

"Oh," Juudai replied, lowering his head like he was getting scolded.

Osamu didn't get a chance to tell him otherwise, because that's when the EMTs showed up. They carefully loaded Juudai onto a stretcher and carried him to the ambulance.

Osamu wanted to ride along with Juudai in the back of the ambulance and he was sure that the EMTs would have let him, but he didn't. Instead he decided that it would be better if he got in contact with the Yuukis. He also figured he should probably pick up the mess that Juudai had most likely created. He knew that the boy would have difficulty doing it with a cast, and Osamu still partially blamed himself for not keeping an eye on the kid today.

When the doors of the ambulance closed and Juudai could no longer see Osamu, he began to become scared. Before tears could start to form in his eyes he felt the comforting feeling of fingers running through his hair. He tried to crane his neck back to see who it was, but was unsuccessful. However, the owner of the hand sensed his need to see who it was and leaned forward letting him see her face.

"Yu—" he was stopped from finishing her name by her finger being placed on his lips and the slow shaking of her head. She knew that he didn't know he was the only who could see her, and she didn't want the EMTs to think he had done damage to his brain in the fall.

Juudai didn't try to speak again, content enough with her presence and her touch.

When they arrived, Juudai's legs were cleaned up from the scrapes he had received while climbing the tree. His leg was X-rayed next, and then he was set up with a cast. The doctor asked Juudai what color of cast he wanted, and he replied with red. Throughout the whole process Yubel had never left his side, providing him with comfort and support.

The doctor left the room and Yubel sat on the end of his bed while they waited for his parents to show up.

"Thank you, Yubel," Juudai said, talking to her for the first time since they had arrived at the hospital.

"I'm just glad you're all right."

"Are you going to leave when Mommy and Daddy come?" he asked, his eyes pleading to her to say no, to say that she would never leave.

"Yes, my time is almost up, but don't worry; I'm positive we'll meet up again soon and then I won't leave."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?" Juudai asked, extending his pinky to her.

"Pinky promise," she replied, hooking her pinky around his and shaking it.

Yubel disappeared then, dissolving into light as her eyes grew sad, and Juudai's began to form tears at the corners.

"Yubel!" he called after her fading form.

The door to his room opened a minute later and his parents came in, wrapping him up in hugs and tears.

"Mommy, Daddy," he sobbed.

"Oh, Juudai," his mother sobbed back into his hair.

His father carried him out of the hospital while his mother carried the crutches. Juudai fell asleep in the back seat on the ride home, and his dreams where filled with Yubel. His parents put him to bed upon the arrival home, knowing it had been a long and traumatizing day for him.

The next morning found Yuuki Juudai, now at the age of six, with a red cast to remind him that little boys with capes can't fly. He tried to hobble out of his room on the crutches but was not successful. He landed on his bottom with a loud thump. His parents rushed in, and relieved to see he had only taken a tumble, carried him into the living room where they settled him on the couch.

They made him breakfast before giving him his presents. He had gotten a Duel Monster coloring book, a new box of twenty-four crayons, and an Elemental Hero deck. There was one more package that his parents hadn't given him yet. It was flat and thin like a Duel Monsters card, and it seemed to be calling his name quietly.

"Now, Juudai," his father told him, "this next present is a one of a kind Duel Monster card so you have to promise to be careful with it. I was going to wait until you were older, but I just had a feeling that it wanted to be given to you now."

His father handed the present over, and Juudai tore the wrapping paper off slowly and carefully. He flipped the card over, recognizing the picture instantly.

"Yubel!" he cried happily as he snuggled the card against his chest. "You came back."

"Of course I did. I pinky promised, didn't I?" she responded as she hugged the boy before her, unbeknownst to his parents.


End file.
